


Elmax Friendship

by lilkayla



Series: What does this word mean? [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkayla/pseuds/lilkayla
Summary: Max is totally better than Mike at describing the words El asks. (The second part of Mileven; Funny One-Shot)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Series: What does this word mean? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080476
Kudos: 4





	Elmax Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is platonic and not romantic Elmax. Don't understand me wrong I have no problem with the ship but this story is just platonic. Have a good read. (XDDD) Oh, and it takes place after season 3.

Max was biking to Byers to see El. It was pretty abnormal since she last went there a year ago. Byers’ home wasn’t the best place to hang out. It was too umm upside down she guesses. Oh, and it was small. And Max wasn’t a really close friend to Will there was no reason to go there. But now El was living with the Byers so. Going to the house wasn’t the only abnormal thing. If Max was in the past and if someone said that Max will like hanging out with El, she would laugh. But now she knew that El was funny too. When she isn’t only with Mike of course. It wasn’t like Max had a problem with that. She just realized that El was more umm different from Mike than she was with her. Max guessed it was because El felt so happy. If she was happy it was okay.

“Hi, Ms. Byers.” “Hi, Max. You came to see El I guess.” “Yeah” “She is with Will in his room” “Oh ok”. Max knew the whole house even if she didn’t visit it. That day wasn’t going out of her head. “Hey, can I have my friend please?” “Oh hi Max. Ok I’m going out. Yo ucan have your girl talk” “Thank Will” “No problem I guess” “Hey Max” “Hi El” “Can I ask you something?” “Sure” “What does funeral mean?” “Oh umm. Why don’t you ak Mike or Ms. Byers. You can even ask Will. He seems to like you when you are not with Mike like me.” “I can’t ask Mike. He umm. A-always runs away when I ask him this kind of things” “Fort he first time in my life I think I can understand Mike.” “Oh and Ms. Byers. I couldn’t ask her because it was her who said it.” “So?” “Sorry friedns don’t lie. She runs away too.” “What about Will?” “I was just gonna ask him but you came” “Oh” “What does it mean?” “When a person dies like Billy or Barb people do a ceremony” “Ce-re-mo-ny” “It’s what you do when a anniversary, celebration or a important day. It can be a funeral too.” “What happens in a ceremony” “I don’t know. Hmmm. When it’s a anniversary you just celebrate it like a birthday. Uhhh. And when it’s a funeral people get flowers and lots of people come. Some of the people who were close to the person who is dead talks to the other people. I can explain it longer if it’s hard to understand.” “No, I think I understand. There was a scene where a person died and they did a funeral” “Yeah, wanna talk about more positive thing” El laughed. She was happy that Max didn’t run away. She understood what she meant too. She was gonna come to Max about the ‘What does this mean?” problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading :3


End file.
